1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cervical traction and stretch devices of the type positioned under the neck of a user lying on a flat surface.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional cervical traction and stretch devices are generally positioned between the shoulders and the head of the user, and includes an expandable, inflatable elastic body. The expansion occurs through the inflation of a bellows between the head and shoulders. A hand operated bulb type air pump with a manually operated air pressure relief valve is connected to the inflatable body, causing inflation and deflation of the bellows. Expansion and contraction of the bellows increases and releases the stretching force on the neck.
In such devices, compromises are made to solve some of the problems and limitations encountered in their use. These can include: portability; comfort; convenience of installation, removal and wear; adjustability of pressure (with a range of up to about 30 psi); exertion of limited or no pressure on the temporomandibular joint; and adjustability to fit any sized user.
According to the present invention there is provided a cervical traction/stretch device comprising a pair of hollow inflatable bellows made of an elastically expandable material and positioned along different planes of use. High density foam cradles are adapted for securing the users head and neck, with a first inflation bladder along a vertical plane providing adjustable traction to the user. An air pump adjustable “lift” bladder in a horizontal plane creates adjustable incline traction.
The present invention accomplishes the application of situational neck traction and inclined traction in a portable, comfortable and convenient pre-assembled device that is adaptable to any sized user (via adjustable inserts) and offers over 30 lbs of adjustable pressure while exerting no pressure on the temporomandibular joint.